Aaliyah
Aaliyah is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat Legends I. About Aaliyah As she was created from the same DNA as Mileena, Aaliyah is also half-Edenian, half-Tarkatan. She displays the bloody lust common in the Tarkatan race, however she is much stronger at controlling it, able to keep her mind together. However, this does not last for long as she must kill and eat to survive. Like all Tarkatans, she has large, sharp teeth, and much like Mileena, hides them under a mask. She is incredibly intelligent and shows a great amount of self-control. Due to this, she is quite cocky and often times self-centered. She is authoritative and demanding. Combat characteristics Aaliyah, being a half-breed of Edenian and Tarkatan blood, proves to be a deadly combination of brains, beauty, and beast. Being yet another clone of Kitana, she is a skilled fighter and is incredibly agile. She also seems to have some mystical and elemental abilities, as she can create and summon balls of fire and can twist her body in impossible ways. Signature moves * Surging Blast: Aaliyah creates a large ball of fire and swiftly launches it towards the opponent. (MKLI) * Unicorn Kick: Aaliyah flips backward, ending in a split, kicking the opponent overhead. (MKLI) * Backflip Kicks: Aaliyah's feet ignite, and she does a backflip in an impossible fashion, kicking the opponent twice. (MKLI) * Tuck 'n' Roll: Tucking into a ball, Aaliyah rolls toward the opponent, as her fist ignites. She then delivers a swift uppercut upon her arise. (MKLI) * Wave Punch: Launching herself into the air, Aaliyah punches the opponent down. (MKLI) * Front Flip: Grabbing the opponent by the shoulders, Aaliyah flips over them, then throws them over her head. (MKLI) * Psych: Aaliyah psychs herself up, and gains a temporary boost. The boost can either be a health boost, attack boost, or a shield from damage. (MKLI) Fatalities * Kama's a Bitch: Raising one of her kama, Aaliyah impales it into the opponent's head. Using the other, she cuts off their head, and pulls the first one back off, causing their head to fall to the battle ground. (MKLI) * The Last Supper: Grabbing the opponent's head, Aaliyah rips it off, and then proceeds to eat it. (MKLI) Biographies * MKLI: The second attempt to clone Kitana with Tarkatan blood by Shang Tsung, Aaliyah is filled with a lust for blood. However, unlike Mileena, she can control herself. She is deeply ashamed of her appearance due to her Tarkatan-infused blood, so she hides the lower half of her face. She wandered Outworld aimlessly, and one night, had stumbled upon a portal to a foreign world. Upon her arrival, she was greeted by a woman who announced herself as "Eia," and offered the lost Outworlder asylum from wherever she had just came. Due to her leaving her home realm, she had started to become forgetful, and her memories had started to fade. All she could remember was her Tarkatan DNA and her rage for it. After revealing her Tarkatan heritage to Eia, she was astonished to find that she wasn't fearful or amazed, and instead had offered her to join Raiden's forces against the Outworld invasion. She accepted the chance in order to find her creator and demand that he removes her Tarkatan features. Endings * 'MKLI '(non-canonical): "Upon the defeat of Shao Kahn, Aaliyah had ventured Outworld once more, in search for the Flesh Pits that she had been created in. As she had traveled through the Living Forest, she had discovered a secret stairway, which indeed led her to the Flesh Pits. Upon her arrival, she had seen horrid creations in incubation chambers, each one resembling her. As she proceeded, she was apprehended by none other than Shang Tsung, her creator. She challenged him to Mortal Kombat, demanding that he remove the Tarkatan blood coursing through her veins. As she had dealt the last blow and defeated him. Due to their wager, he reluctantly agreed. He removed the Tarkatan blood from her DNA, replacing it with human DNA that he had recently "collected." Upon her reveling in joy, a clone had emerged and tore her apart. Aaliyah learned that there are two great tragedies in life. One is not getting what we want, and the other is getting it. Trivia * Aaliyah wears a necklace of teeth that she had collected from her victims. * Despite being confirmed as a ninja, Aaliyah wears a much more Geisha-like outfit. * She is Mileena's counterpart, however, she does not wear outrageously skimpy outfits or even be evil. Armageddon creation * Size: Medium * Skin color: 5, 12 * Face: Tarkatan * Eye color: 5, 6 * Hair: Geisha Long ** Hair color: 1, 1 * Torso: Lace Bustier ** Main color: 3, 25 ** Accent color: 1, 1 * Cloth: Front Long ** Main color: 3, 25 ** Stripe color: 1, 16 * Gloves: Retro Ninja ** Main color: 3, 25 ** Accent color: 1, 1 * Pants: Retro Ninja ** Main and accent color: 1, 1 * Belt: Leather Plain ** Main color: 1, 1 * Boots: Ninja V ** Main color: 3, 25 ** Trim color: 1, 1 * Head: Retro Ninja ** Color: 3, 25 * Chest: Tiger Necklace ** Color: 5, 6 * Arms: Single Band ** Color: 1, 1 * Legs: Double Leg Band ** Color: 1, 1 Category:Mortal Kombat Legends I characters Category:Female characters Category:Ninjas Category:Outworlders Category:Genetic experiments Category:Outworld characters Category:Earthrealm characters Category:Earthrealmers Category:Heroes